1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flooring systems which contact an earth surface between foundation walls of residential or commercial buildings. More particularly, the flooring system is for installation over the earth surface to provide a foundation on which floor coverings, such as carpet, linoleum, tile and the like are secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where expansive soils are a problem, numerous construction methods have been utilized in order to minimize damage to concrete basement floors resulting from expansion of clay-type soils. Use of support pilings driven to a stable soil level and hollow forms which form a void or expansion area are the principal recognized means for solving this problem. Even these methods fail on occasion, and when such failures occur, an expensive repair job is necessary. At least a portion of the concrete floor must be jackhammered out and removed at considerable expense and inconvenience. No floor has been previously known that can be partially removed to allow the earth surface to be regraded and the floor reinstalled on the regraded surface, re-using most of the original floor material.
Radon gas seeping into homes from soil beneath the foundation has become an increasing problem in certain parts of the country. Over an extended period of time, various health problems are associated with continuous exposure to radon gas. One solution to the problem is to ventilate underneath the foundation of the home where the gas is present and expel the gas outside the living area. With the present invention, such an adaptation is very easily done because the floor system is supported above the earth.
Prior art patents illustrate other ways in which to support a flooring system over a soil structure or earth surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,941, issued to A. Zakrzewski, et al., shows a floor structure supported by a metal support substructure. An interlocking substructure for a patio floor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,472, issued to A. Clement. In Clement, panels are connected directly to the substructure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,918, issued to A. Johnson, forms a surface of outdoor tiles which interconnect at corners thereof to anchors previously inserted into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,312 to J. Becker, et al. shows a flexible and resilient ground covering, but no flooring is attached thereto. An interlocking floor mat is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,996, issued to R. Ettlinger, Jr., et al.
None of the earth-supported flooring systems is disclosed for use with expansive soil environments, as a solution to the radon gas problem or as a quick and easily-repaired flooring system. Other prior art patents showing various flooring systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 661,336, issued to G. Dyarman; 56,563, issued to D. Huestis; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 326,823, published June 15, 1943, to J. Bedin; U.S. Pat. Nos. 446,752, issued to J. Jaquet, et al.; and 3,505,764, issued to J. Gutierrez.
Other prior art concerning expansive soil conditions and foundations therefor is seen in Foundation Engineering, 2nd Ed., Chapter 20, by Ralph B. Peck, et al.; Civil Engineering, a publication of the American Society of Civil Engineers, published December 1980; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,472, issued to R. Handy, et al.; 4,015,432, issued to H. Ball; and 2,298,184, issued to H. Von Rosenberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,204 to F. Walters shows sectionalized flooring and a method for making such a floor Block or brick modular elements connected together are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,375 to M. Pagano, et al. A prefabricated roof system is seen in German Pat. No. 1,928,642, while a different building brick is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 274,449, issued to J. Lee.